Lovestories at night
by TheeeePunkin
Summary: A short story about how Izaya and Shizuo fell for each other Be easy.. it's my first
1. Izaya

_It was dark outside. Night has long ago started to fall down over Tokio. It was cold too, of course, for darkness and coldness always came together. Has ever been this way and would ever be_

Izaya loved the night. Really loved, nearly as much as he loved humans. Altough this must seem imposible.

He loved the dark and the mystery. The danger hiding behind every corner.

Red eyes flashed amused over the street under his black hair. Not long ago he had danced with Shizuo. All the way from Shinjuku to Ikebukuro the brute had ran after him, trying to catch him, trowing stop signs, vending machines and some other stuff after him. Lately even a car. And that was new.

"Wonder where this stupid protozoan is right now." Izaya thought out loud. "I need some interesting company~~"

His sing-sang voice made people change the streetside so they wont cross him. Izaya laughed. He was a big man. Feared by the most, hated by even more.

"But well. Who needs friends? I have Dotachin and Shinra. Altough.. he's nuts, so maybe he doesn't even count." Suddenly he stood still. "I bet Shizuo's by his friends."

His smile got even bigger and his red eyes flashed dangerously. "Let's get this party started, Shizu-chaaan~~"

And with that he begun to run. Run. Jump. Dodge. Spin.

Izaya was a master in parcour. He did it like it was the most natural thing in the world, even easier than breathing.

He could forget everything. His work, Namie, Celtys head, Shinras stupid experiences.. Even Erica and her own special theory of his and Shizu-chans relationship.

'Pff, relationship. Kid's nuts, that's how it is.', Izaya thought realizing his mood would get badder the more he thinks about this 'relationship' the both of them shared.

Which was not -definately not, never, no, was not, is not, will never be- a relationship in the first place.

Nope, it was not like they were a couple. It was not like this.

"Oukay, maybe we don't really hate each other anymore, but this does not mean that we're in fucking love with each other!"

The raven stood in front of Shizuos apartment. It was small and he knew that from the inside it was even smaller.

"No, we don't love each other. Fuck it, I'm not shure if I really doesn't hate him anymore. I mean.. maybe I do. Hate him. Got it? I hate you, you stupid protozoan!" His smile was long gone, the red in his eyes was dull and shimmered with unshed tears. Even he knew that this time noone would believe his lies. He doesn't even believe them himself. What did he came for? Why? He knew he would get hurt in the end. Everytime the same shit, it was.

Everyday the same thing. Find him, mess with him, run from him, let him catch you, let him kiss you, let him touch you, let him fuck you, go home, try to sleep, cry.. And let noone get it.

Izaya had always prayed that Shizuo would never, never ever catch him. But he did. He got him where it really hurts Izaya and it was not fair. It was not fair that Izaya laid awake every-god-damn-night thinking about him.

"Why? Why me? How? How could you..? How did you make me fall for you..?" Tears streamed down his face, cold and salty. "You won, Shizu-chan. You won so long ago.."

The realation hit him with so much force that he couldn't breath, couldn't scream, couldn't safe him behind his masks.. So he broke down where he stood, wrapped in himself and cried.

The raven cried long, sitting in front of Shizuos apartment, waiting. He didn't knew for what he waited, but he waited. Maye for a wonder? Nah, he does not believe in this kind of things. A reaction? From who? Shizuo? Ha! He meant nothing to Shizu-chan. He knew it. The brute always said so himself. Good for a fuck, but for nothing more.

So he sat there, waiting for all and for nothing in the same place.


	2. Shizuo

Shizuo walked around Ikebukuro, smoking his favourite cigarettes. It was early in the evening, but the sun already started to set.

It had been a long day for him. Not just that he blew up at least three jobs and one time even got Tom in danger. It was the flea. Izaya Orihara. He would never admit it out loud, but his name sounded like music to him.

Izaya wouldn't get out of his head. Whatever he tried, his thoughts always started and ended with the smaller man.

'Stupid flea..', he thought. Izaya always confused him.

He hated him, but then again, he let Shizuo get him. And the things happened after he caught the flea.. His face warmed up just by thinking about these things.

At night in a small street, by day in his apartment, once or twice they'd even been at Izayas home.

It surprised Shizuo, how much the smaller one trusted him. He would have never imagined this to happen. How it started? He doesn't even know it himself.

Izaya had always made him so angry. From the first day they met there was a connection between the two troublemakers and Izaya always know how to make him angry- better than even Shinra.

Shizuo breathed the smoke in deeply to calm his nerves. By now it was dark in Ikebukuro, night has settled. He sat down at a park bench and let the darkness and the cold overwhelm him. It keeped him calm, helped him stay cool while he thought about the flea.

'Don't know what he wants from me. Always making me angry to no end.' He exhaled the smoke and closed his oceanblue eyes to feel the air ruffle through his hair.

'And then we run.. It's always the same. Why can he make me so stressed?' Absendminded his fingers went over the scar on his chest. It was from Izaya, years back in highschool. Over the years he had gotten a lot of scars from the raven, but this one was the only one which didn't made him angry or grumpy in general. No, it makes him sad. If he hadn't from the first day on declares that he hated him, if he had given the jounger one a change.. Would their relationship had be an other one? Maybe they woulnd't have claimed to hate each other over the years so often, maybe they'd been friends.

"Oh well, now my mood completely sucks!" He laid his head down in his hands. All the memories came suddenly back, all the runs, all the violence, all the misunderstood feelings.

"What have we done..?"

Slowly he rose his hand up to his mound, realising that the cigarette was done, he threw it to the ground and packed out a new one.

Getting his zippo out of his pockets he lightened the cigarette and inhalated deeply.

Over the years they had done so many damage to each other, no less to the city. They'd destroid every chance to have a halfway humanly realationship.

"Better go home. If I met someone now I'd probably kill him.", Shizuo said to himself, realising that he won't feel any better anymore this night.

Inhaling one last time, he got up and straightened his bartender uniform.

'Go home, try forget him and try to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better' He doesn't believe it himself, but hey, you can always hope. 'Bullshit. As if from now to tomorrow suddenly the flea would leave me alone. But then again.. Do I really wanna be without him?'

Walking to his apartment, he was blind to everything and everyone around him. He didn't even realised Izaya, who ran on the other side of the street.


	3. How it started

_When two big beings, two of the strongest mens in Ikebukuro meet, it always give chaos, had always been this way. _

_But from time to time feelings can change. Hate suddenly turns into love, destroing changes into caring. _

Izaya didn't believed in wonders, but this does not mean that he wouldn't wish for one to happen.

Cause right there in this moment he wished for a wonder.

Like a crumpled mess he sat in front of Shizuos apartment, blind and deaf to everything around him. And for once he thought about how their relationship- yeah, he admitted to himself, they had a relationship- started. Truly started. Even he himself didn't believe his lies anymore.

From the first day in highschool, they knew each other. Shinra brought the two of them together.

Izaya smiled. "Shinra, you stupid stubborn idiot. Always wanna make us be friends."

Then his smile turns into a grimace. "Never worked though. In fact I don't believe we'll ever had a chance to get friends."

He and Schizuo getting friends? Too much had happend in the past, too many threads spoken, too many damage done.

"Nah, we could never be friends.. It's a wonder that we're having sex since this shitty day."

Wrapping his arms around his knees, Izaya laid his head down on top of his legs and closed his eyes.

A half year earlier..

Izaya ran for his dear life, Shizuo not far behind him. Well, not far enough for his likings.

"C'M HERE FLEAA! I'M GOING TO KIIIIIILL YA!"

"Haha, wanna see you try, Shizu-chan!", he yelled back, laughing.

Adrenaline shot through his blood, his legs trampled and excitement made him blind against every risk that he took. Mainly the blonde gigant which tried to catch him at this very moment. Exactly. In fact Izaya needed to jump over a streetsign flying at his head.

"Shizu-chan, are you drunk? Or do you in fact not want to kill me?" The raven teased, holding out his tongue for Shizuo to see. The two of them sprinted through every street, Shizuo roaring threads after Izaya.

As they crossed the Russian Sushi, Simon shook his head.

"These two. They're bad for each other. And not just for each other, they're bad for the whole city.", he mumbled to hinself in his native language. "When will they finally come clear with their feelings?"

As they raced around the corner, Izaya suddenly stopped. In front of him was a dead end, behind him Shizuo appeared and stopped too. He had a crazy smile on his lips.

'Where are his sunglasses?'

"Well, hello Izaya. Looks like your luck is gone for once."

A thousand thoughts ran though his head. He could have get away, but somehow his feet stood still.

'His eyes are so freaking intense! Had they always been so blue?!... What the fuck?! I certainly did NOT just thought that!' Izaya told the little voice in his head to shut up and let him be.

Shizuo looked him deep in the red eyes with his storm blue ones and Izaya realized that Shizuo too didn't knew what to do now, that he finally had Izaya.

"What's wrong? Why don't you run away, flea?", he asked truly confused.

Izaya gulped. Yeah. Why didn't he ran away? He would just need to turn around and climp on top of the dumpster. From there on Shizuo would never get him.

But he stood still, unable to finally make the move and run like always. He had Shizuo for his own in a little alley. And on top of this: Shizuo wasn't making any move in killing him.

And on top if the top: He looked kinda.. good.

'Oh no. I did not just thought that Shizu-chan look good. Not even handsome. Nope, didn't thought that too.' Izaya told himself unable to believe what the little voice in his head yelled.. again.

"What's wrong Izaya?" Shizuos voice sounded unsure, like he didn't knew what to do.

"What are we doing, Shizu-chan?" The raven realised too late that it was his mouth moving and his voice talking. He didn't ment to ask this. Not loud. And certainly not in front of Shizuo.

"What do you mean?" Shizuo took one of his cigarettes and his zippo.


	4. How it ends

Then he lightened his cigarette and inhaled deep before his eyes burned into Izayas.

'Well, shit. He never hears what I say. Just one time I don't want him something to hear and this one time he listen to me. Stupid protozoan!' Izaya groaned. How could he let his masks down in front of Shizuo of all people?

"Nothing Shizu-chan. I just said that you are stupid and didn't have the balls to kill me~"

Shizuo raised an eyebrow and looked critically at Izaya. "Ya don't want me to believe this bullshit, do ya?"

"In fact I do, Shizu-chan. I want you to believe this and to not ask me stupid things anymore."

"Oh, cut this crap, flea. And stop this fucking mister-know-it-all-behavior."

"Wow, so much words. You can be proud of youself." Izaya clapped his hands and saw Shizuo getting angrier again.

'Yeah, muuuch better. So I know you. So I can handle you.' He talked to himself-again.

But Shizuo just took a deep breath and stomped on his cigarette. "Still don't believe ya. C'mon. Ya can lie better than this."

"Oh, you have no idea.."

And again; Izaya didn't ment to say that.

"No idea? Of lying?" Shizuo snorted.

'He's waaaay to calm! No sign of the monster I used to know.' Izaya watched Shizuo sitting down calmly against the wall, smoking another cigarette while he did so.

"You know one time they'll kill you."

"So. What's wrong with you, flea?"

"It's you!" And for one moment Izaya gave a shit about the consequenses. "You have no idea about the power you have over me, Shizuo! You may give a shit about me, you may hate me to the bone and you may kill me a thousand times after this, but right now I don't care even a bit. You? Out of all people? See when I lie? HA! You don't know when I lie. You don't know me! You know nothing. And what you don't know the most is when I lie."

While he spoke, Izaya sank to the ground, hiding his red face from Shizuo.

It was quiet for a few moments before Izaya heard Shizuo stomping his cigarette out and walking a few feets.

'Maybe he goes away..'

But in the same moment, Shizuo knelt down on the ground in front of Izaya, taking the ravens head in his hand and making him look him in the eyes.

"Izaya..?"

Then Izaya kissed him. On the mouth. Without really wanting it to happen. Well, in fact he did, but he'd never tell it Shizuo.

And before he could took his head back and run head over heels back home, Shizuo kissed him back. Deep and lustfull.

'Wooooaaaaah.. What's happening here?' Izayas thoughts raced. Till the moment Shizuo licked his under lipp, asking for entrance. The raven moaned and suddenly Shizuos tongue danced with Izayas.

'He's good kisser.. I guess.. kinda..' Izaya wasn't able to think clearly, while Shizuo kissed and nipped at his neck. When the blonde stood up, he took Izaya with him and pressed him against the wall.

He moaned again and gripped a hand full of Shizuos blond hairs to hold him nearer.

As an answer he got a groan from Shizuo who was kissing him deeply and roaming his hands over his body.

".. Izaya.." He breathed in the younger mans ear, nipping at it and licking his neck. "I want you. Now."

Izaya shivered. All Shizuo did wandered straight to his cock.

The moment he bumped his half hard cock against Izayas, the raven closed his eyes and moaned deep and lustfull.

"T-take me theeen.."

Again Shizuo kissed the raven hungrily and pushed the black fur jacket hastily from Izayas shoulders, his T-shirt following immediatly.

'Stop. Stop, damn it! What's wrong with you? Stop, you fucking weak body!' The voice in Izayas head yelled at him.

When the blonde gave him time to breath, Izaya ripped of his stupid bartender uniform. He earned lusty groans from Shizuo while he did so.

"You look so fucking sexy right now!" The bigger one wispered in his ear, followed by nipping down his neck and teasing his nipples with his tongue.

Izaya shivered lustfull and pulled at Shizuos hairs while bumping his cock needy against Shizuos.

He moaned in the bigger ones mouth and their tongues danced again.

When Shizuo opened his pants Izayas head got finally silent. It was too long since Izaya had had sex the last time.

So when Shizuos hand closed around his cock, he moaned loudly and scratched his nails over Shizuos upper body...

It had been good. Veeery good sex, Izaya remembered. But after it, he had run away. Only to find Shizuo at his door five hours later.

"I guess we're bound to each other, Shizu-chan.. Hopelessly bound, if you'd ask me."

"Seems like it, flea."

Izayas head shot up at Shizuo unbelieving. He hadn't heard him coming or sitting down beside him.

"Not bad, Shizu-chan." He smiled to hold back the tears.

"Learned from the best" Shizuo looked at him. "What now? I kinda guess your day was not even a little bit better than mine."

He slowly took Izayas face and made him look him in the eyes, when the raven won't answer him. "I don't wanna lie anymore, Izaya."

The raven gulped. Heavy. He wanted to fucking hard to say yes, but somehow he couldn't. What if someone found out? What if Shizuo get to knew about Celtys head? What if Shinra would tell anybody? What would Dotachin say?

Izayas thoughts raced. His vision got blurry and he felt lightheaded. The decision was easy. Technically. But in his heq

"Izaya?"

Shizuos voice sounded like far away.

"Hey! Izaya!"

He wanted him. So badly. His chest hurted. He longed for him. For his armes around him and his deep voice to wisper in his ear telling him that everything will be fine.

"Izaya! Fuck, idiot, breath!"

It was the last thing Izaya heared before the world went black around him.

_Bu-bum bu-bum bu-bum_

Izaya woke up, feeling dizzy. He let his eyes closed just listening to the soft bu-bums next to his ear. It was calming and he felt warm and safe. Then he realised the weight on his hip and the soft snorring behind him.

Confused he turned his head around and saw Shizuos mop of blonde curly hair. Outside the sun started to set already.

'What had happened?' He thought. But in fact for now the answer wasn't important to him. He was too tired to think about.

Izaya laid his head back down, adjusting his position just a little bit. 'Whatever. I don't care! As long as Shizuos here.. sleeping.. hugging me.. What more could I wish for?'

And with that he was asleep again.

When Izaya woke up again it was dark outside. Night again.

This time he didn't feel like sleeping again. Not at least cause Shizuo was gone.

Somehow Izaya felt empty without the bigger one behind him. That was new.

Izaya shrugged and sat up on the big messy bed. The part behind him was cold, so Shizuo must have stood up time ago.

'Soooo.. what the hell had happened?'

Before he even got the time to think about it, he realised the tasty smell coming from the kitchen. His eyes widdened. That couldn't be. Shizuo wouldn't..

Faster than any human- and not so human (like the headless rider)- could see he was in the kitchen bumping against something. Looking up he realised it was Shizuo. His blond hair stood up messy in all directions and he had a confused look on his face.

"Hey flea. What's wrong?" He killed the rest of his cigarette in the ashtray and looked down at the smaller raven.

"The smell.." Izaya had a longingly look in his eyes and bit his lip hungrily.

And on top of this Izayas stomach selected this very moment to start grumbling loud.

Shizuo grinned. "Hungry?"

"Is it what I think it is?"

Izaya looked like a kid at christmas. Shizuo had never imagined seeing this side of the hard and cold-hearted informant. On the other side.. He'd have never imagined anything from this crazy day to happen. Not at least having Izaya the whole night in his arms, cuddling against Shizuos chest.

He smiled. "Here. Sit down."

Izaya turned around and sat down at one of Shizuos kitchen chairs, waiting hungrily for Shizuo to give him his favourite Sushi.

"There you go, flea."

"Otoro~~" Izaya took a piece of his Sushi and swallowed it in one bite down. "Awww, yummi!"

He shivered and smiled a big dumb smile.

Shizuo sat down in front of him, drinking milk and eating a big chocolate muffin.

It was quiet in Shizuos apartment while the two mens were eating.

Shizuos thoughts on the other hand raced.

What was going on? Would everything change? He wished it. He was tired of claiming to hate the informant, of running through the streets after him. He wanted to finaly tell him the truth. And after what happend the previous night, Shizuo wasn't shure anymore if Izaya really hated him.

It was so confusing! They had always been enemies and now? They were in some kind of a relationship. Somehow.

"Shizu-chan?" Izayas voice brought Shizuo back to reality. "Since when do you wear normal clothes?"

Izaya looked at him curiously.

"I often do." He shrugged and looked down at his milk again.

But Izaya couldn't tear his eyes apart.

Especially not when Shizuo stood up to place his plate in the sink.

Beneath the dark blue v-neck shirt Izaya saw every muscle moving. And the black pants made him look thinner and sexier. When Shizuo leaned over the sink to grap his pack of cigarettes, his shirt scooped up and showed a bit of his sun-tanned skin.

'And he has a veeery sexy ass.' Izaya thought before he could stop himself.

He realised his cock reacting at the adonis in front of him and blushed a bit.

Then he stood up too, decided he won't give a fucking damn about it and play a little bit.

He went next to Shizuo and placed his plate in the sink too, letting his chopsticks fall on the ground. Shizuos head turned to him at the sound of them falling.

Izaya mumbled a short sorry and leaned down to pick them up.

Before Shizuo could look away his eyes were glued to Izayas thin white back. The back he wanted so damn hard to scratch his nails over. And then his eyes wandered down to his ass. He loved Izayas ass and bis legs. They made him look a bit girly but not abit less sexy.

Before he realised it, his cock started to harden.

He moved behind Izaya, who was back up and had placed his chopsticks in the sink. He knew exactly what he had done. And how Shizuo had reacted to it.

He turned around to met the blonde face to face. His arms around him holding him against the sink.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan?" He whispered and looked the bigger one deep in the eyes. "Want me?"

Shizuo pressed Izaya harder against the sink holding him in place with his body pressed against him.

"Ya have no idea" he breathed in his ear, making Izaya shiver.

And then they kissed. Izaya dind't knew who had started it, but he didn't cared. He was here, kissing the monster of Ikebukuro. The only human he couldn't love. But on the other hand the only human he truely loved.

And when Shizuo moved his lips to kiss and nip at his neck down to his shoulder, Izaya moved his hands up to Shizuos neck, holding him in place.

They kissed again, tongues fighting for dominance as Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izayas waist to hold him nearer.

Shizuo gave Izaya time to breath, pressing his forehead against Izayas.

He closed his eyes. "I don't want it to be like always."

Curiously Izaya looked up at him. "What do y'mean?"

"I don't wanna fuck ya and go away trying to not feel something. I don't wanna lie anymore. And I certainly don't wanna hurt us any more."

He looked at Izaya, placed one of his hands on his cheek and kissed his forehead.

Izaya closed his eyes again, feeling loved and safed. Warm and home-y in Shizuos arms.

His heart raced, but this time he would not back down. He was tired of the lies, the theater and was the others thought.

Izaya stood up on his tiptoes kissing Shizuos nose, his lips and his neck. Then he bit down at his neck, sucking hard at the skin. When he was ready Shizuo had a big hickey. Izaya looked at it satisfied.

"Know what? There's standing: Property of Izaya Orihara. You're mine. I don't wanna share you~!" The informant-broker looked up at Shizuo to see him smile the happiest smile he'd ever see.

"I love you, too."


End file.
